


Oral Report

by momentinsubtext



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-10
Updated: 2007-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentinsubtext/pseuds/momentinsubtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a week, Jack decides that he can't put up with the Doctor's oral fixation anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Report

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Teaspoon account.

On his first day back on the Tardis, Jack finds the Doctor licking peanut butter off his fingers in the kitchen, and is fascinated. The Doctors tongue is small and pink, flicking in and out like a snake's. Jack stands glued to his spot in the doorway, watching with rapt attention. _Flick, flick, swirl._ Eyes glazed over, Jack hurries away from the room before he can be noticed.

 

On his second day back on board, he catches the Doctor licking a column of the Tardis after wandering off. Jack's been looking for him for a while, and turning a corner, there he is. His forehead is pressed against the column, brow creased in the way that always makes him look like a kid. Jack is about to say something when the Doctor's little pink tongue slips out. Instantly hard, he stumbles backwards through a conveniently placed door.

 

On his third day back, the Doctor takes Jack to a little town on a human space colony, and wanders off like he's always telling Jack not to. Alone in the city, Jack finds a nice little ice cream shop and sits on a bench so he can't get lost. It isn't long before the Doctor comes trotting up, manic grin plastered on his face. His eyes light up as they land on the ice cream, then both the light and his smile fade.

"You didn't get me any?"

Jack shrugs guiltily and stands up. "Didn't know how long you'd be."  
  
The Doctor looks at him for a moment, then grins. "Alright, we can share yours, then."  
  
Jack's breath catches as the Doctor leans in to lick some ice cream off the cone, and suddenly wishes he'd stayed sitting. Trying to get himself back under control, he almost doesn't notice when the Doctor starts walking.  
  
"You coming, Jack?" The Doctor asked, probably more concerned for the ice cream than for his companion.  
  
"God, I hope not," Jack says, with far more ease than he feels. "That would be embarrassing."  
  
"Jack," the Doctor berates, laughing, and Jack hurries to catch up with him.

 

On his fourth day back, Jack realizes he's watching the Doctor's mouth much too avidly. It isn't the Doctors fault that while he's talking his tongue sometimes sneaks out to wet his lips, or that when he stops prattling and goes into thought it often pokes out the corner of his mouth. And it certainly isn't his fault that Jack hasn't heard a word he's said for all the watching he's doing.

 

On his fifth day back, they get captured by the bad guys, and chained up in a little room with far too little personal space. Normally, Jack wouldn't mind close proximity to the Doctor, but lately he's been having a bit of a problem controlling himself.

The room, anyway, is about three meters square, so only just enough room for them to sit face to face on opposite sides, or stand side by side. The chains around their wrists and ankles keep them from lifting their legs or arms more than an inch, and the chains around their necks are tied to the floor by a metal rope down their backs. The chains don't seem to mean to impede movement, just to keep them from escaping.  
  
"Jack," the Doctor hisses. "Can you get into my pocket and get the sonic screwdriver?"  
  
Truth be told, he's not sure he trusts himself not to do something stupid and reckless, and lose the Doctor's trust and friendship, but he nods anyway and sidles up to the Doctor.  
  
"What setting?" he whispers when he's fumbled the screwdriver out, pointing it at the Doctor's wrists.  
  
"I don't know yet, let me check the mineral composition of the metal."  
  
Jack nods. "Alright, how?"  
  
"By taste."  
  
And then, because its the only chain he can reach, the Doctor licks the collar around Jack's neck. Jack shudders with the effort to not move his head so the Doctor's tongue touches his skin, and after freeing them is glad for the mortal peril hanging over their heads that forces him to refocus his thoughts.

 

On his sixth day back, Jack has to cover the Doctor's mouth with his hand to stop him from saying something to anger the already distraught Kandosian ambassador, and the Doctor licks him. Like a little kid trying to get away from a sibling.

His tongue is cool and wet against Jack's skin, and instead of pulling away Jack finds himself with jelly for legs and no capacity for intelligent speech. The Doctor seems to find his inability to string a sentence of apology together amusing, and does it again. They then have to run for their lives before the ambassador's wife eats them.

 

On his seventh day back, Jack calls it quits and asks the Doctor to take him back. The Doctor, predictably, is confused and hurt.  
  
"What? Why?" he asks in a small voice that nearly breaks Jack's heart. "I thought you wanted to travel with me."  
  
"And I do," Jack assures him, struggling to keep his voice steady. "But I just... I can't do this anymore."  
  
"Can't do what?" the Doctor asks, his brow knitting together is confusion.  
  
Jack takes a deep breath. "I can't watch you lick everything that comes within a certain proximity of your mouth. I don't have that much self-control."  
  
"Jack," the Doctor says, in the same brook-no-argument voice he'd used when asking Jack if he wanted to die back at the end of the universe. "Come here."  
  
Because its the Doctor, because he really doesn't have any self-control, because he can't exactly walk away at the moment, Jack obeys, looking anywhere but at the Doctor, even while standing in front of him.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
Still unable to resist the lull of the Doctor's voice, Jack looks up shamefully to meet the Doctor's eyes.  
  
"What do you want, Jack?"  
  
His voice breaking on the word, Jack finally admits, "You."  
  
"Oh, Jack," the Doctor whispers softly, pulling the other man into a close embrace. "Oh, Jack. You've always had me." Before Jack can respond, the Doctor's mouth is on his neck, doing amazing things to his erogenous zones.

 

On his eighth day back, Jack decides that he doesn't much mind the Doctor's oral fixation anymore.


End file.
